narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
For you
For you (あなたのために) es el décimo segundo ending de Naruto Shippuden, interpretado por la cantante japonesa de J-pop; Azu. Fue transmitido desde del episodio 142 al 153. Sinopsis Al principio se ve a Sakura con las manos en el pecho recibiendo el viento, desvaneciéndose su imagen de adulta para pasar a una de su niñez. Poco a poco se ven pasar a los Sannin siendo niños, también a Naruto y Sasuke. Al lado de Sakura vienen corriendo Jiraiya y Naruto, Jiraiya agarra a el último por la espalda y ve a Sakura, empujando a Naruto contra ella, quien se sorprendió, mientras Naruto sonrió, y corrió detrás de su maestro. Después aparece la imagen de Sasuke corriendo, hasta que pasa por el lado de Sakura, hace su caminar más lento, detrás de él va un Orochimaru tranquilamente caminando. Enseguida aparece una sonriente Tsunade corriendo, tocándole el hombro a Sakura con un gesto amable, para volver a tomar su camino. Se les ve parados a todos sobre un lago donde se reflejan las nubes, los 3 Sannin al lado izquierdo, Sasuke y Naruto al derecho, mientras Sakura permanece ahí detrás viéndolos caminar, después, corre hacia ellos para alcanzarlos. Aparece en flash backs, la imagen de Orochimaru observando la tumba de sus padres, enseguida a Jiraiya al momento en el que Orochimaru desertó de Konoha, y la de Tsunade llorando delante de el cuerpo de Nawaki, mientras Jiraiya la observa desde la puerta de la habitación. Esta después se vuelve a su imagen actual, y sacude su cabeza, en señal de que sólo era un sueño. Seguido de esto aparece Sakura en el momento que se va Sasuke de la aldea, después Sasuke arrodillado viendo con lagrimas a su hermano, después de matar su clan y por último Naruto solo sentado en el columpio viendo a los demás niños divertirse, este sube rápidamente la cabeza y se sorprende al ver a Sakura quien le abre los brazos. Poco después aparece Tsunade en la oficina del Hokage, Jiraiya observando Konoha, a Orochimaru enfermo en cama, a Sakura curando a un enfermo, Naruto sonriente rodeado de niños y a Sasuke ante la mirada de Taka, el primero adentrándose en la oscuridad. Sakura vuelve a la imagen del principio, algo triste por los recuerdos, pero una brisa le hizo levantar la mirada, sonreír y correr al lado de Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Shizune, Tsunade e Ino. Letra Romaji= Aaaa...... eheheh.. dururuu..... eheheh... Koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii Totemo shizen nano ame agari no Asufaruto ni niji ga kakaru youni Lonely... kaze ga fuite Feeling... ki ga tsuita yo Kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo me... wakaetteru wa you... ai wa itsumo Ataeau mono For you Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara Nando tzumazuitato shitemo For you Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu Yume miru koto Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite Kidzutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayo ne Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekita kara Nanimo iwanakutemo wakatteruyo Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto [ Lonely ... ] mayottanara [ Try again... ] nandodatte Yarinaosu koto dekirukara [ I'm here... ] soba ni iru wa [ Believe me... ] osorenaide Shinjiau koto For you Kitto kimi mo itsu no hi ka Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara Nando kidzutsuiteta to shitemo For you Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu Yume miru koto Hitomi dake wa sorasanaide ite Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora Kakegae no nai dakara mou noni Kawaruyo ima ryoute hiroge fly Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara Nando tsumazuita to shitemo For you Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu Yume miru koto Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite |-| Kanji= ここにあるのは 君が今まで選んだ道の 答え達よ ほら自信もって進めばいい とても自然なの 雨上がりのアスファルトに 虹が架かるように Lonely　風が吹いて Feeling　気がついたよ 答えはどこにも無いけど Call me　分かってるわ With you　愛はいつも 与え合うもの For You きっと君はいつの日か この空を飛べるはずだから 何度つまずいたとしても For You 大切な事は1つ 夢見る事 心だけは閉ざさないでいて 傷ついても涙こらえ 我慢してたよね? そんな君を一番近くで 見てきたから 何も言わなくても 分かってるよ どんな時も頑張ってた事 Runaway　迷ったなら Try again　何度だって やり直す事できるから I'm here　側にいるわ Believing　恐れないで 信じ合うこと For You きっと君もいつの日か この空を飛べるはずだから 何度傷ついたとしても For You 大切な事は1つ 夢見る事 瞳だけはそらさないでいて 君が描く勇気がほら かけがえのない宝物に変わるよ 今両手ひろげ Fly high きっと君はいつの日か この空を飛べるはずだから 何度つまずいたとしても For You 大切な事は1つ 夢見る事 心だけは閉ざさないでいて |-| Español= Ahh eh eh ey ey duduru naru noo hey ye ¿Dónde se encontraran esas respuestas? Para seguir el camino que elegí, tienes que estar junto a mi, todo estará bien, ten confianza y sigue siempre adelante. Así como un arco iris se extiende en el asfalto cuando la lluvia llega a su fin. Solitario.... como el viento al soplar. Siento.... que pude comprender, a pesar de que la respuesta no estaba en ningún lugar. Llámame.... yo te entenderé. Contigo.... siempre fue amor. Este sentimiento mutuo es para ti. Porque seguramente algún día, tú podrás volar en ese cielo azul. No importa cuantas veces te tropieces. Para ti. No existe una cosa que es más importante que tener un lindo sueño, simplemente no cierres tu corazón. Incluso si te lastimas, o te ahogas en lágrimas, tienes que soportarlo, porque he llegado a verte de esa manera varias veces. Aunque no me hayas dicho nada, yo te entiendo. ¿Tan difícil puede ser intentarlo sin importar nada más? Corre.... solo si te pierdes. Inténtalo de nuevo.... incluso muchas veces. Estoy aquí.... siempre a tu lado Cree en mí.... es algo que... tienes que hacer sin temor Para ti. Porque seguramente algún día, tú podrás volar en ese cielo azul. No importa cuantas veces te tropieces. Para ti . no existe una cosa que es más importante que tener un lindo sueño, simplemente no desvíes tu mirada. El valor que has sacado es suficiente. Es un tesoro como ningún otro. Extiende ahora tus brazos y échate a volar. Porque seguramente algún día, tú podrás volar en ese cielo azul. No importa cuantas veces te tropieces. Para ti No existe una cosa que es más importante que tener un lindo sueño. Simplemente no cierres tu corazón. (La la la la) La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la oh yeahhhhhh la la la la Personajes *Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki *Jiraiya *Sasuke Uchiha *Orochimaru *Tsunade *Itachi Uchiha *Karin *Suigetsu *Jūgo *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Shizune *Ino Yamanaka Vídeo thumb|center|600 px Vídeo Original thumb|center|600 px Curiosidades *En este ending se señala que el Equipo 7 y los Sannin tienen caminos parecidos. en:For You Categoría:Endings Categoría:Banda sonora